16 Candles
by 4nipsnohips
Summary: Castiel Novak's 16 birthday is not what he expected it to be. With his brothers big wedding, Castiel's birthday is forgetten, he wants the schools most popular guy and his life is spiraling out of control. Destiel based on "16 Candles" with a little Sabriel in later chapters... i couldnt resist.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I've been watching this movie nonstop, love it just had to write an au! I neither own Supernatural or 16 candles im just borrowing some things lol_

* * *

The Novak household was very busy today. Their eldest son Michael was getting married the next day. "Come on get ready we have family coming over today," Chuck yells to his four kids. The two youngest come out of their room. Lucifer touches his forehead and moans, "I think I have a fever," he says as his sister looks at him annoyed, "you don't have a fever," she says. He looks at her angry "shut your face," he growls as she stares at him, "make me." He raises his hand and she flinches "Dad Luce hit me" Chuck comes out of his room, "Lucifer don't hit your sister," he yells as he walks to the bathroom. "Dad I didn't hit her id very much like to, and I will probably will later, but you know my style I wouldn't hit her when you're just down the hall." Lucifer states.

* * *

Castiel looks himself over in a full view mirror. He had just showered and was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and wild wet hair. He looks over his small, but toned body and sighs. "Chronically you're sixteen, but physically you're still fifteen," he says to himself. He picks up the phone, "nope nothing," Balthazar laughs, "what did you think you were going to change dramatically in one day" he says chuckling. "Well no, but I thought maybe id wake up with some major confidence boost that would show on my face," Castiel sighs. "Really Castiel" Balthazar as Castiel continues to inspect himself in the mirror. "Listen I gotta go my family is probably pissed I haven't let them say Happy Birthday to me yet" Castiel jokes. "Ok then see you at school." Balthazar says as he hangs up. Castiel gets dressed and grabs his favorite trench coat on the way out. Downstairs his family is busy getting ready for the day. "Don't be a smartass," he hears his mom yell out. "Fine then ill be a dumbass," Lucifer says back. Castiel's dad searches for his briefcase while his mom gets his little brother and sister ready. "Lucifer call you brother downstairs it's getting late," His mom says. "Hey birth defect hurry up," Castiel comes downstairs and sits down to watch his family move around crazily. "Listen Cas you're going to have to buy lunch today I forgot to make yours today." Castiel sighs as he gets up; he glares at his mother hoping she would get the hint. "Don't give me that pouty look Castiel, I just forgot, you can buy a burger at school, I know you love them." Lucifer passes them, "Mom if he eats anymore burgers his butt will have its own gravitational pull," Lucifer laughs as Castiel throws a balled up paper at him. "If you keep this up Luce you'll miss your brothers wedding," Castiel's mom threats. "Promise?" Lucifer says as he leaves. "Isn't there anything you want to say to me today," Castiel says looking at his mom. "What do you want me to say to you," she says and Castiel looks away. "Nothing" he says as he walks to the bus stop.

* * *

He gets to school and meets up with Balthazar in front of his locker. "I can't believe it they fucking forgot my birthday," Castiel says as Balthazar looks inside of his locker. "Castiel im sure they didn't forget they just remember right away?" he says taking out a few books. "Ya know my life is pretty annoying, my family forgetting my birthday just is icing on the cake," Castiel says as Balthazar closes his locker. "You could have reminded them, use the guilt card," They start walking to class. "No I wouldn't want to stoop to their level, I just imagined my sixteenth birthday differently, a band, ya know a big party," he starts when Balthazar interrupts him. "Lemme guess with lots of people and a shinny new red car with a big bow in the driveway" Balthazar says. "Then you'd do it on a cloud with some hunk you met in Italy without getting herpes" Balthazar says as Castiel looks at him. "Yeah I don't need the cloud though" Castiel smiles. "Just the Red car and the guy right?" Balthazar jokes. "Pretty much but a black one," Castiel states. Balthazar looks at him quickly "a black guy?!" Castiel laughs and they walk into independent study. Balthazar takes his seat behind Castiel and class begins. Castiel takes out a piece of paper from his binder, a sex test labeled "sex test confidential."

_Have you ever touched it?_

Castiel chews on his pen and begins writing.

_Almost_

Next question

_Have you ever done it?_

_I don't think so_

_If you answered "I don't think so" would you ever if u could?_

_I guess_

_With who? (You're name isn't on here so its ok)_

Castiel causally looks over his shoulder to look at Dean. Dean is staring at him, Cas gets nervous and pretends he was whipping his cheek on his shirt and turns back around

_Dean Winchester_

_Does he know you like him?_

Castiel bites his lip nervously before writing

_NO!_

He underlines it three times and folds it back up ready to hand it to Balthazar. The teacher yawns and Castiel casually pretends to yawn. He drops the paper but fails to realize Balthazar had nodded off. Dean see the paper fall to the floor, he looks around before stretches out his foot to reach it. He grabs it and quickly pockets it. The bell rings and they walk out. Castiel and Balthazar walk into the hallway. "Did you get the note I passed you" Castiel asks him. Balthazar looks at him oddly. "No, what note," Balthazar says confused. Fear strikes in Castiel's face. "Jo gave me a sex test in child development, I was supposed to do it and pass it to you in independent study im totally screwed," Castiel, says upset. "Did it have your name in it," Balthazar asks curiously. Castiel looks around nervously. "No but it was embarrassing, I had to name who id do it with if I ever did it," Castiel says almost whispering. This gets Balthazar's interests, "who did you name?" he asks wanting to know. Cas bites his lip before answering, "Dean Winchester." Balthazar laughs loudly, "Dean Winchester? He doesn't even know you exist!" Balthazar says, as Cas gets mad. "Thanks that's a very nice thing to say," Castiel says mad. "Im sorry, but Deans a senior and he's taken," Balthazar says as Castiel looks down. "He's supposed to be my ideal," Cas says softly. "Yeah he is ideal but forget about it." Castiel sighs, "Well I hope whoever got the note didn't know it was mine, id shit twice and die," they laugh and walk to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i love writing this :)

* * *

Dean is doing pull ups next to his friend Benny in gym class. "Hey do you know Castiel Novak," he says and Benny looks at him oddly. "Sophomore right," Benny replies. "Yeah, what do you think of him," He says. "I don't," Benny replies. "Would you ever go out with him," Dean says as he does another pull up. "Depends on how much you pay me," Benny says chuckling. "He's not ugly," Dean comments. "There's nothing there man its not ugly its just void, ya know what I mean," Benny says as they stop doing pull ups. There are standing under the bars done with their exercise. "I have him for independent study and I catch him looking at me a lot I think its cool how he's always looking at me," Dean says and Benny cocks an eyebrow, "maybe he's retarded" Benny says. "Im being serious," Dean says looking at Benny. "He looks at me like if he's in love with me," Dean comments. "Dean he's a child," Benny says as Dean rolls his eyes, "so," Dean says. "So, he's obviously too young to party like a pro," Benny jokes. "Maybe im interested in more than a party," Dean says as he walks away, Benny follows suit. "Come on Dean you act like you're miserable, you've got Gabriel he's the most wanted guy in school."

* * *

Castiel and Balthazar spot Gabriel in the shower. He was totally consumed in the shower not aware that the boys were looking at him. "Gabriel, the most popular guy in school," Balthazar comments. "And he's going out with Dean," Castiel says sadly. "I heard he's really good in bed like really good," Balthazar says scanning his body, "and a looker too wouldn't kick him out of bed," he continues as he scans Gabriel's body. "Balthazar you aren't even gay," Castiel comments and Balthazar rolls his eyes, "Not the point Cassie I heard that's how good he is," Castiel looks down at his feet, "Ugh im gonna kill myself," He says as they make their way to change. They change and walk to the bus. The bus driver looks at them and smiles widely. Castiel gets on and looks at the scene in front of him, a bus full of rowdy teenagers. "I loathe the bus," Castiel says turning to Balthazar. They take their seats, "there has to be more dignified mode of transportation, Castiel say sighing. "You better get a car for your birthday and a license." Balthazar comments. "Yeah well don't hold your breath." Castiel comments and the bus starts moving. They sit in comfortable silence as the bus makes its way to its first stop. Most of the kids pile out, including Balthazar. Castiel peeps outside the window, "Call me later okay," Castiel yells out to Balthazar. "You call me first tell me what happens," Balthazar yells and suddenly the bus starts moving. "I can tell you now, nothing," Castiel yells out. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself its bad for your complexion." Balthazar yells out as the bus disappears from his sight. Castiel minds his own business looking outside his window as the bus rolls along. The only people on the bus were a girl and some guy named Sam. He spots Castiel and walks up to sit nest to him. "How's it going," Sam says putting his arm on the seat and behind Castiel. "How's what going," Castiel asks annoyed not even looking at him. "You know things, life, whatnot," He continues and leans over to smell Castiel. Castiel's head pops up and Sam quickly looks away. "Life is not whatnot and it's none of your business," Castiel says before looking away. "So are you going to the dance," Sam says invading Castiel's space. Castiel continues too look away, "that's also none of your business." Sam continues, "So you got a boyfriend," Sam asks and Castiel rolls his eyes. " Yes three big black guys and they all hunt moose," Sam laughs. "You know im getting some hostile signals from you," Sam says smiling. "Go to hell," Castiel comments and Sam gasps, "whoa very hostile!" he says. The bus is coming to its next stop and Castiel gets up. "Wait I just have one thing to ask you," Sam asks and Castiel glares at him, "yes you are stupid," Sam laughs, "aha no," Castiel rolls his eyes yet again. "Im going to regret this but go ahead I suppose I can't stop you, Castiel says and Sam smiles. "Am I turning you on?" Sam says and Castiel pushes past him madly to get off the bus. Sam turns to a girl on the bus and smiles, "Its encouraging you know a guy in a trench coat very vogue." The girl politely smiles at him and nods.

* * *

Castiel gets home and walks into his room at the top of the staircase. He sees his grandparents unpacking. "Did you bring my blue socks," his grandfather comments as his grandmother groans, "You never remember anything I sear if your head wasn't attached to your body you'd forget it too," she comments as Castiel tries to slip away He slowly turns around to walk down the stairs when the floor creeks. This catches his grandparent's attention. "Cas is that you," His grandmother says and he mumbles "Castiel." "Look who it is its our little Cassie," his grandma says as his grandpa turns around. "Hi," He says walking up the stairs to greet his Grandma and grandpa. "I haven't seen you guys in a while do I look any older today," Castiel says hopefully. "No not really ya know I hope it isn't cold tomorrow," his grandpa says and they begin bickering. "I guess you're staying here?" Castiel questions. His grandma nods, "your other grandpa took Michaels room so I guess we got stuck here," Castiel smiles softly. "Well I guess I should start setting up in Lucifer room then." Castiel says as he begins walking downstairs. "Can't wait to spend some quality time with you Cassie," his grandma says as he leaves. He closes the door and leans against it disappointed. "This has got to be some kind of record grandparents forgetting a birthday they live for this," he says and he hears a toilet flush. His Grandpa Milton exits the bathroom and spots him. "Why if it isn't Little Castiel Novak," he says tickling Castiel's sides. His Grandma walks in, "Fred stop he'll get too excited," she says with a wink and his grandpa stops. "Well I have to go set up my spot in Lucifer's room, see you guys later," he says smiling. He walks into Lucifer's room and lays down on the bottom bed of his bunk bed. He crosses his arms and sighs, "they better have a good reason for forgetting," he complains. Suddenly an Asian man is leaned over the bed on top looking at him. "What's happenin hot stuff," he says with a wink. Castiel's eyes go wide as the Asian man stares at him.

* * *

His name is Long Duck Dong he came in with Grandma and Grandpa Novak he's a foreign exchange student from China," Mrs. Novak says to Lucifer. Lucifer takes his headphones off, "what." "Long Duck Dong," she repeats herself. "Whatever im burning the sheets when he leaves he is totally weird," Lucifer comments as he takes a sip of his coke. "No he's not Lucifer," she says as Castiel walks in. "Not sure if you care but there is a weird Chinese guy in Lucifer's room," Castiel says to his mom. "Michaels dumping Jenny that's his new fiancé," Lucifer jokes. Castiel rolls his eyes and turns to his mother. "Is there any reason for me to stay home today," he comments hopefully, maybe his mom remembered this time. "Well it would be nice to spend time with your grandparents and Long Duck Dong," Castiel tilts his head in confusion, "who," he says. "Weird Chinese guy in Lucifer's room," she says and Castiel understands. "I have a dance to go to," Castiel comments. "Oh ok, can you remember to turn the stove off in thirty minutes," she says and Castiel nods. "I can remembers lots of things, "he says sarcastically as his mom walks away. "This has got to be the worst day of my life," Castiel says as Lucifer looks at him. "Why are you complaining at least you're not sleeping under the china man," he comments. "Where am I sleeping," Castiel ask and Lucifer laughs, "Sofa city sweetheart," Lucifer says before putting his headphones back on. Castiel groans as he walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok so i may have made Sam a little obnoxious but he will be his normal self soon i swear and to answer any questions he is Deans cousin in this ^.* Thanks for reading and sorry if theyre are any mistakes i work alone so i usually dont see my error til later :P _

* * *

Castiel sits on Michaels bed as he gets ready for the dinner that he and his parents are going to with his fiancés parents. He looks inside of his closet looking for his favorite suit. Castiel is looking through a magazine on Michaels bed. "Do you think Grandpa Milton is going to embarrass me" Michael says, "probably he usually likes doing that," Castiel says not looking up from his magazine. "He already asked me if Jenny was the cats meow," Michael says a little annoyed. "Well is she," Castiel says looking up smiling. Michael gives him a glare, "don't be cute," he says as he sits down to look at himself in the mirror. "I am totally in love Castiel, I mean I've loved other girls before but not for six months in a row" Michael says serious and Castiel rolls his eyes. "Sounds nice," he says and Michael turns to him. "So what's the deal with you," Michael says and Castiel smiles. Finally, someone asked him something about himself today. He blushes and sits upright, "well it hasn't really happened yet," Castiel says looking at his lap smiling. "Michael gets up and smiles, "do tell," he says as he walks towards Cas. "He doesn't even know I exist," Castiel says a little embarrassed. Michael suddenly looks at Cas like if he was pathetic. "Castiel I really don't have time for this," he says as he walks away, Castiel frowns. "Hey I always listen to you talk about your girlfriends," Castiel pouts as Michael turns back to him. "Castiel darling is something wrong," Castiel glares at Michael as he comes closer. "You're really acting like," he thinks for a second, "an asshole" Michael finishes. Michael takes a seat on the bed next to castiel. He pats Castiel on the back and looks at him sternly. "I know what this is about," Michael says as Castiel gets confused. "You're mad that I'm getting all the attention because of the wedding but brother you are being selfish and immature," he says serious. Castiel shoves him away and gets off the bed. "Everyone in this family is ugh," he's so mad he can't even think of an insult as he leaves the room. Micheal just shakes his head as Cas slams the door. "You make someone your best man and they shit all over you."

* * *

Castiel makes his way downstairs to eat. He stands in the doorway and sees his grandparents and younger siblings at the dinner table. Grandma Milton and Novak was serving plates. His grandfather looks his way and smiles, "there he is man of the hour, come sit next to grandpa at the head of the table son," Castiel's heart fills with joy and excitement. He knew they wouldn't forget, they sure got him good. Suddenly he feels someone pass him and take his seat at the head of the table, Long Duck Dong. "There you are," his grandpa pats Dong on the shoulder and laughs. Castiel just sighs as he takes the seat next to Dongs. "Oh hiya Cassie didnt see ya there," his grandpa says as Castiel makes a confused face. He was standing right next to Dong, was he turning invisible? Everyone is seated and everyone begins eating. Dong picks up two forks and makeshifts a pair of chopsticks. Everyone at the table looks at him as he uses his new utensil to take a bite. "This is good and clever all this food in a tiny brown pie," dong says. "It's a Quiche," lucifer says and dong looks at him confused. "How you spell," he says, he was new to this country and was trying to learn everything he could. "You don't spell it son you eat it," Castiel heard one of his grandparents say as he plays with his food. "May I be excused," castiel says looking up from his food. His grandparents look at him oddly. "I have a dance to go to, it's a very important dance, we are being graded on it for gym," castiel says trying to be serious. His grandma suddenly smiles and looks at him. "I have a very good idea," she says as Castiel gets a little confused, "nana" he questions as she looks at Dong. "Don't would you like to go to the dance with Castiel," she says as Dong smiles and nods, Castiels eyes go wide.

* * *

The dance is buzzing with students of all grades. Castiel walks in with Balthazar, Dong had wandered off. Sam is on a wall with one of his friends. He hits Ash on the chest with a pair of binoculars l, "there he is" be says and Ash rolls his eyes and grabs the binoculars from Sam. He looks at the direction Sam is pointing and sees Castiel, "he doesn't look like a freshman," Ash says as Sam pulls the binoculars down. "Sophomore fully aged sophomore," he gloats. Ash glares at him, "you talk to him," he says in disbelief. "Talk to him, I have a relationship with him. Ash laughs. "Watch and learn," Sam says walking away.

* * *

Cas and Balthazar are standing next to the dance floor as a slow song plays. Castiel spots Dean and Gabriel slow dancing. Gabriel has his arms around deans neck and Dean has his on Gabes waist. All castiel can do is look at them in a trance. Balthazar looks at what Castiel is looking at chuckles a little and leaves. Dean suddenly sees Castiel looking at him. He looks down and back at Castiel before flashing him a smile. Castiel snaps out of his trance and panics. He turns around and bumps into none other than Sam. "I knew you'd come around," Sam says pulling him out to the dance floor. He starts dancing around cas as a fast song comes on. Castiel has his arms crossed as Sam continues to dance around him. Castiel has enough and runs off the dance floor crying. Sam turns to find Cas gone he turns to see all his friends laughing. Castiel retreats to the hallway. He stays there for a couple minutes crying, "this has got to be the worst birthday ever," cas says wiping the last tear.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guise thanks for the reviews i appreciate a little criticism here and there but remember im sorta new so dont be too harsh merci_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I just love writing this lol Sam is becoming less weird and more normal and i feel weird writing Debriel but dont worry my pretties they will soon split ^.*_

* * *

Sam walks to his friends who are still laughing at him. "Dude you totally creped him out," Ash says laughing. The others surrounding him join in the laughter. "I bet you one hundred bucks you wont even get to second base," Ash says. "You underestimate me," Sam smirks. An acquaintance of theirs Sam forgot his name leans over to whisper into Ash's ear, "We're gonna need proof," Ash says firmly. "What kind of proof," Sam says. Ash consults the nerds around him, they nod and agree. "Video," Ash says and Sam cringes, "no way I don't want that thing to leak, try again," he says. Ash looks around and nods as if they were all thinking the same thing. "Underwear," Ash says and they all nod. "I can do that," Sam says as he walks away, "his underwear" Ash yells out making Sam stops in his tracks. He walks through the dance floor looking for Castiel. He feels a strong arm grip his shoulder tightly. He turns to find Dean Winchester, his cousin. "Dean," he says a little nervous. "Sam, I saw you dancing with a guy," Dean says and Sam's eyes widen. "A guy listen Dean I didn't know, he came on to me, was he yours," Sam rants. "Calm down, what can you tell me about him," Dean says and Sam relaxes. "Castiel? Deep voice, amazing eyes, smells nice," Sam says smiling. Dean cocks an eyebrow, "he come here with you," Dean questions. "No, but if its ok with you, he's leaving with me," Sam says walking away not waiting for Deans response. He walks out of the gym and passes by the shop classroom. He spots Castiel sitting inside of a half built classic car. Castiel is looking down on his lap playing with the hems of his jacket. Sam walks in and stops to gaze at Castiel, he leans against a shelf of rims. His growing frame makes the shelf tilt over and fall catching Castiel's attention. Sam gets up and straightens his shirt, "what a night," Sam says joining Castiel in the car. "Its my birthday," Castiel says not looking up at Sam. "They say its your birthday," Sam sings and Castiel glares at him. "Can you stop," Cas yells. Sam looks at him then continues singing, "hey juuude." Castiel becomes frustrated, "would you just stop my night has been one of my worst," Castiel says. Sam looks at him confused, "You didn't get anything good?" Sam questions him. "No, not even a happy birthday," Castiel says his lips pressed into a hard line. Sam's eyes widen, "wow id be really mad if they forgot my birthday," Sam says, Castiel looks at him and gives him a small smile. "I feel bad being mean to you, now that you are listening to me complain about my life," Castiel says politely. Sam smiles before lunging forward to try and kiss Castiel. Castiel lifts his arms to protect himself and to shove Sam away. "What the heck are you doing," Castiel yells as he shoves Sam away. Sam looks down at his lap embarrassed, "im sorry," he says. Castiel looks at him and pats him on the shoulder, "its ok" he says. Sam tries again and Castiel shoves him away again. "I meant its ok that you did it once NOT so you could do it again," Castiel nearly shouts and Sam nods. "Would it be totally crazy if I asked if I can sleep with you," Sam says hopefully. Castiel just chuckles, "not as crazy as to why im going to say no, im sort of sort of saving myself," Castiel say a little embarrassed. Sam just smiles and looks at Cas, "who, come on tell me," he says as he playfully shoves Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel looks at him before saying "Dean Winchester." Sam brightens up, "Dean? Dean Winchester he's my cousin! He just asked me about you in the gym," Sam says excited. Castiel's eyes widen, "you're lying aren't you," Castiel says. "Scouts honor," Sam says happily. Castiel's heart fills with joy "should I go talk to him or should I wait for him to come up to me," Castiel says his mind rushing at a million miles per second. "Im more of a gambling man, I say you go up to him," Sam says as Castiel smiles and gets out of the Car. "Hey Cas, I have something to confess," Sam says as Castiel turns to him. "See I bet my friends that id get into your pants for one hundred dollars," Sam confesses. Castiel makes a face of disgust as Sam explains himself. "That was before I knew you as a person, there is a way I can win without actually doing anything," Sam says. Castiel tilts his head in confusion, "how" he asks. "Can I borrow your underwear for ten minutes," Sam says smiling.

* * *

Dean is slow dancing with Gabriel totally not paying attention. "Lets ditch this and go back to your place," Gabe says while he plays with the short hairs on the back of Dean's head. "I told Uriel, Ralphy, Cowley and Jo to come, told them not to tell anyone," Gabe continues. Dean is totally zoned out, he pretty much was done with Gabriel. "God I love it when your parents are out of town, I pretend that we are married and we live together," Gabriel hums happily. He notices Dean isn't paying attention, "hey what's your problem," Gabriel says as he jerks Dean's head to face him. "Nothing," Dean says, Gabriel doesn't believe him one bit. "Are you cheating on me," Dean cocks an eyebrow. "I don't cheat," Dean states. "Just so you know I can name 20 different guys and girls who would die to have me," Gabriel threats. "What the hells that supposed to mean," Dean says. "Nothing just stating facts now lets get out of here before we get into a fight," Gabriel says smiling as Dean nods. "Be right back," Gabe says as he leaves Dean on the dance floor. He waits for Gabe standing near the wall. He feels odd and turns around to see Castiel looking at him. He looks down at Castiel and shoots him a flirty smile. Castiel's eyes widen and he walks away. Dean becomes very confused but his train of thoughts is interrupted as Gabriel comes to get him. They head to the impala and to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sadly there is not much Cas here but look Deans trying aweeee thanks for the comments I like suggestions ;)_ _cant wait to pst next chapter see you soon!_

* * *

"I can't believe I gave my underwear to Sam," Castiel groans as he slumps against the wall. He sighs before straightening up. He sees Long Duck Dong walking toward him. His arm is wrapped around the middle of a taller girl. They walk up to him and Castiel is completely speechless. "Hi, i'm Marlene," the girl says as she greets Castiel. "Um Castiel," he says smiling.

"Lets go party," Long Duck Dong says enthusiastically. "Can you drop me off," Castiel asks. "Ok then," Dong replies. They walk to the car, Marlene joining them. They begin driving and Castiel just glares outside the window. They were in his grandfather's car and Dong was driving. It was an old car, big enough to fit three people in the front. Marlene sat next to Dong and Castiel next to her.

"Listen Castiel, thanks for loaning me the Donger," Marlene says as Dongs arm wraps around her shoulder. Castiel looks at them and smiles, "no problem you guys make a great couple," Marlene leans into Dongs embrace. "This is the best night of my whole life," Dong yells as Marlene laughs.

They get to Castiel's to drop him off. Castiel waves and smiles at the couple inside of the car. "Castiel, tell Grandpa not to wait up," Dong says as he drive away. Castiel watches as the car disappears from his view. "Donger's here for a couple hours and he has someone, im here for 16 years and its im like a disease," he slumps his shoulder before walking into his house.

* * *

Dean walks into his living room to find two things, a room full of at least 30 drunk teens and loud music. He looks around and sees Gabriel walking to him, drunk. He drags Dean into the middle of the room. "Everyone, I want you to meet my boyfriend Dean," he says loudly before turning to Dean. "Dean, this is everyone," he continues. Someone throws a pair of underwear to Gabe. He grabs it and waves it around, "alright whose are these," he announces as Dean gets away to his room.

* * *

Sam and Ash arrive at Deans, Ash gets a little nervous. "Sam this is a senior party, we are just freshman's we cant be here," he says trying to walk away. Sam grabs him by the shoulder and drags him back. "Come on, they wont even notice us," Sam says as he knocks on the door. "Just act natural," Sam says as the door is opened and they walk in.

* * *

Dean sits on his bed and looks through his yearbook. He sees Castiel picture and smiles. He picks up his phone and decides to call Castiel. Little did he know it was Castiel's home phone number. He convinced his parents to let him have his own landline and used it often, mostly to call Balthazar. But Castiel wasn't in his room, his grandparents were. The phone rang awaking the sleeping grandparents.

His grandma wakes up confused and answers the phone. Bu this time Dean has had enough, "Bite me," he says as he hangs up. Cas' grandma hangs up and looks at her husband confused. "Well what did they want," he asks her. "Sex" she says.

Gabe stumbles to Deans door and sits down outside. "Dean, do you still love me," Gabe slurs. Dean walks to the door "go away," he says as he slams the door.

He walks back to his bed and dials again. This time the phone is answered quickly he hears a mans voice answer hello. He gets nervous and doesn't reply. "Listen I know you're there I can hear you breathing," the man says and Dean speaks up. This man was probably Castiel's father and he wanted to make an impression. "Hello sir can you tell me if Castiel Novak lives there," he asks. " Yes he does, and are you the person who has been calling all night," the man says annoyed. Dean becomes confused two times was hardly all night.

"Um yes may I ask if Castiel is in and may I talk to him," Dean says politely. "No you may not," The man says angry. "May I leave him a message," Dean asks. This confuses Castiel's grandpa. He can hear a female voice yell, "Give me that." "Listen you punk Castiel is a amazing young man and is way too good to be hanging out with someone like you," she spits out before hanging up. Dean looks at his phone confused before putting it down.

He opens the door to find Gabriel passed out outside his door. He rolls his eyes, and picks up Gabriel to place him on the bed. He closes the door and walks downstairs.

* * *

_A/N: ok so a lot was happening in this chapter sorry for the confusion helpul/happy reviews are welcome_

_nothing to harsh_

_remember, ily.. (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Cassie finally gets the recognition he desrves (✿◠‿◠)_

* * *

Castiel is on the couch trying to doze off. He closses his eyes but cant seem to fall asleep. "Cassie," Cas opens his eyes to see his father standing next to the couch. "Dad, what are you doing up," Castiel asks. "Couldn't sleep kiddo," his father says. "I feel like a real jerk," he continues, "we forgot your birthday," Castiel smiles. "You must be real mad," Mr. Novak says as he sits down at the edge of the couch. "Its ok, I got over it," Castiel says. "Its just that the wedding has got us all crazy, I just wanted to come downstairs to tell you happy birthday," Castiel heart warms at the sentiment. "Thanks dad," he says as his dad gets up.

"I have a feeling something else is bothering you, boy troubles," Mr. Novak says sitting down again on the couch. Castiel gets up and hugs his dad. "What's bothering you kiddo," he says as Cas lays back again. "Nothing just a boy named Dean, he's a senior, he's perfect, I love him and he doesn't love me back, im just a dork following him around like a puppy," Castiel says averting his fathers gaze.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think you're a dork, neither does mom," his dad says. "Lucifer thinks im a dork," Castiel comments. "Lucifer is a dork," his dad replies and they both chuckle. "If I was Michael, I'd have Dean crawling on his knees," Castiel says upset. "If this guy can't see just how amazing you really are, he doesn't deserve you," Castiel smiles and hugs his dad again. He kisses Cas on the forehead as he gets up.

"If you do find a guy don't let him boss you around, make sure you wear the pants in the family," his fathers says as he leaves the room. Castiel's eyes suddenly go wide as he remembers where he left his underwear.

* * *

The party has died down and everyone has left. Dean examines the underwear in front of him. They were white and covered in lots of little yellow bumblebees. "Are you sure these are his," Dean says holding the underwear up to Sam. "Yeah he gave them to me," Sam says as he fixes them drinks. Suddenly Dean becomes overwhelmed with jealousy. He couldn't picture Sam and Cas together. The thought made his heart ache. "Did you," he tries but finds it hard to finish the sentence. "No man, he's hung up on you" Sam says. Dean suddenly becomes very interested.

"Son of a bitch, you better not be lying to me," Dean threatens Sam. "It be real bad if I try and go out with him and he wants nothing to do with me," Dean continues. "Dean, what would happen if I did that to you," Sam asks as he hands Dean a drink. "I'd kick your ass," Dean comments as Sam laughs nervously. "See why would I risk that," Sam replies.

"But if all you want is to use him for sex I might have to kick your ass myself," Sam says. "Look if I wanted a piece of ass id go to Gabe he's upstairs passed out on my bed knocked out I could have him six ways to Sunday if I wanted too," Dean says crossing his arms. "Then why don't you," Sam questions him. "I don't know, he's totally desirable and all but totally insensitive, did you see what he did to my house," Dean says.

"I just want a stable relationship with a nice guy that I could love is that crazy," Dean asks Sam. Sam grabs Dean's shoulder, "Not at all Dean," Sam says smiling softly.

Dean looks at the underwear again, wishing that he had them and not Sam. "Listen lets make a deal, let me keep these and ill let you take Gabe home," Dean says as he clutches the underwear possessively. "Dean, im a freshman," He says unable to process what just happened. "So he's so drunk he wont tell the difference," Dean replies. "Dean I don't have a car," Sam says as Dean laughs. "Ill get you borrow one," Dean says smiling. "Dean, I don't have a license," Sam argues yet again. "Its ok I trust you," Dean replies. "Sorry Dean I just can't do it," Sam says.

They walk into the garage, Dean holding Gabe over his shoulder. He places the short man in the car. "Dean this is your dads rolls Royce, I cant drive this!" Sam yells out. "Im not letting you drive baby plus its no big deal," Dean replies.

"I heard the bumper alone costs six grand do you have six grand because I don't," Sam says panicking. "Don't crash then," Dean says with a wink as Sam gets into the drivers seat.

Gabe wakes up and takes a look at Sam. He looks at Dean who is leaning on the passenger door and looks back at Sam who has a big goofy smile on his face. He looks back at Dean. "Who's he," Gabe says to Dean. "That's me," Dean says calmly. Gabe looks at Sam again and then back at Dean. "Who are you," he says. "Im him," Dean replies. "Ok," Gabe says before laying back and closing his eyes.

Dean opens the garage door and watches Sam drive away. He walks out to the lawn, making sure they safely leave. He hears a noise and looks up into the tree next to him. He sees a strange, drunk Asian man in a toga outfit. "Oh sexy girlfriend," Dong says before jumping from the tree onto Dean.

* * *

_A/N: See you next chapter (∪ ◡ ∪)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I just love writing drunk!Gabe its so fun the next chapter is gonna have extra fluff cant wait to post it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

* * *

Sam drove with determination when Gabe jolts up. "Wooooo," Gabe yells out as of the convertible. He starts poking at Sam. "Gabe can you not im a first time driver I need to concentrate," Sam says batting Gabe's hands away. Gabe takes out a beer can, chugs it and tosses the empty can into the back seat.

He starts laughing and clutching at his sides. "I can believe you're popular acting like this," Sam says as Gabe turns the radio up. "Angel with a shotgun" is playing. Gabe begins singing loudly. "Hey would you turn that down I don't want to get pulled over," Sam says as he turns the radio down.

Gabe grabs Sam and kisses him roughly on the mouth. Sam looses control and hits a nearby trashcan, knocking it over. Gabe claps comically while laughing. Sam stops the car and looks over at Gabe. "Ok we are _not _going any farther til you stop these childish games," Sam says sternly.

"Come on don't be such a poop," Gabe says as his head falls onto Sam's lap. He grabs Sam's hair and caresses it, "I love you," he says as he looks up at Sam. Sam just blushes deeply and drives off.

He arrives at Ash's house goes to his window and knocks. Ash comes to the window and opens it. "Get your camera and meet me outside," Sam says not waiting for a response.

Ash comes out moments later with his camera in tow. "Sam that's a Rolls Royce," he says in amazement. "Sam that's the prom king, two guys in one night damn no ones gonna believe you though" he continues. "That's what the camera is for," Sam says as he hops back in the car with Gabe who is sleeping.

Ash sets up the camera. "Ready," he asks. Sam wraps his arm around Gabe and touches his chin to wake him up. "Gabe wake up, picture" he says. Gabe jolts up quickly and sees the camera. "Oh camera, cheeeesssee," he yells out as the picture is taken.

* * *

Castiel wakes up in the morning a little tired. He want able to sleep, his thoughts about a certain green eyed freckled man kept him up. He got up and walked to his room to change. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw his mom. "Oh Cassie, I feel so bad we forgot your birthday," she says emotionally.

Cas pulls her into a tight hug, "Its ok mother, ill live," he says hugging her tighter. "No Castiel it's not ok yesterday morning you tried to tell me," she is unable to finish her sentence and just continue to hug her son.

At that moment Lucifer walks up the stairs and sees them. "Who died," he questions. They part slightly, her arm draped over Cas' shoulder. "Isn't there something you would like to tell Castiel," she says looking at her youngest son.

Lucifer lights up, "what?" he questions. "Where should I begin," Lucifer says excited a million thought running through his head.

"About his birthday, it was yesterday we all forgot," she says as Lucifer begins laughing hysterically. "Classic," he says as he walks to his room. Castiel and his mom look at each other. "Deep inside, he's sorry," she says and they both laugh. "No he's not," they say in unison.

Castiel goes upstairs and changes into his formal black suit along with a royal blue tie. He looks at himself in the mirror crinkles his nose and puts his trench coat on. Much better he thought as he grabbed the phone to call Balthazar.

"Hello Balthazar," Cas greets his best friend. "How was the dance," he asked. "Brilliant hooked up with at least 3 different girls," Balthazar says proudly. "Hey isn't the wedding today," Balthazar asks. "Yes, Im the best man, I have to wear a suit and everything," He says as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"It's Michaels old suit it's a little loose but I put my trench coat on so I feel better," he says happily. "No Balthazar, I don't think I look like a creepy accountant, listen I gotta go call me tomorrow," he says before hanging up. He goes downstairs and sees that his family is waiting for him. They pile into the cars and head to the church.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: ok so there is no Castiel in this chapter but wait my pretties the awesomeness is comming and ps i love your awesome reviews they encourage me to write faster lmao x)_

* * *

Gabriel woke up Sam, it was morning and they were still in the car. Sam wakes up and looks at his surroundings before looking at Gabe. "Where am I?" he asks Gabe. "I can tell you where you are just tell me who you are," Gabe replies. "I'm Sam, Sam Winchester," Sam says.

"You're in a parking lot across the street from my church, St. Gabriel's," he says smiling. Sam's eyes widen at this, "you own a church," he says in disbelief. Gabriel just chuckles at Sam. "No moose, I just come here" Gabe says. "So you aren't an angel," Sam says making Gabe blush. "No kiddo, just named after one," he says with a wink.

"Hey did we, you know" Sam questions using hand gestures to make his point. Gabe looks at him and chuckles softly. "Yeah, im pretty sure we did," he says. "Did I enjoy it," Sam question, "wait of course I enjoyed it," he pauses for a second, "did you." Gabe thinks about it for a second before answering, "You know what I did," he says as a small blush comes to his cheeks.

"I've never been with a freshman before, not even when I was one," Gabe says. "Neither have I," Sam says smiling. "You know what the best part of it was," Gabriel asks Sam. "What," he asks.

"Waking up in your arms," Gabe says leaning in a little. The biggest grin appears on Sam's face before bringing Gabriel in for a kiss. "Son of a bitch," they hear and quickly part. They turn around to see Dean looking at them from his impala.

Gabe turns back to Sam and gives him a quick peck. "Im gonna go talk to him," Gabe says as he gets out of the car. Dean parks the car and Gabe gets in the passenger side. "Sorry about leaving you with Sam like that," Dean says. "Its ok I really like the moose," Gabe says as Dean chuckles. "So I guess its over," Dean says trying to sound upset but not really caring. He was actually happy Gabriel broke it off now he could be with Castiel.

"I guess so, are you gonna be ok," Gabe says. Dean smiles, his thoughts filled with Castiel. "I'll live," Dean says smiling. "Glad see ya Dean-o," Gabe says before placing a kiss on Dean's cheek and heading back to Sam. Dean smiles as he heads over to Castiel's. He was determined to woo Castiel.

When he gets there he checks himself in the mirror before heading towards the door. He gets to the door and knocks, he was anxious to see Castiel.

He suddenly gets confused when he sees Long Duck Dong answer the door. Dong takes a look at Dean and yells before slamming the door shut. "Go away," Dong yells scared out of his mind. Dean becomes a bit frustrated, "open the door," he demands. "No way Jose you beat up my face," Dong yells through the door. Dean rolls his eyes, "you grabbed my nuts," he says a bit annoyed.

Dong looks through the peephole to take a good look at Dean. "Is that you," Dong asks. "Yeah its me," Dean replies. "Sorry, I thought you were my new American girlfriend," Dong says as he opens the door. "Whatever," he says. "Can you go get Castiel I want to talk to him," he continues. "He's not here," Dong says as he clutches an icepack to his aching head.

"What the hell do you mean he's not here go get him," Dean commands. "I told you he's not here, he's at the church getting married," Dong yells out. Dean becomes very confused. "Wait married?" he asks. "Yes he's getting married," he says as he closes the door leaving Dean still very confused. "Married," he repeats finding it very confusing. "YES MARRIED," Dong yells through the door.

This had to be a mistake; he decided to go to the church to find out. But before he did he had to stop by the store to pick up something.

* * *

_A/N: Whats Dean got planned? tune in to find out (✿◠‿◠)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: awe here is the moment we've been waiting for (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ this fic is coming to an end soon, i dont want it too :( you huys are great though thanks for reading this far (◕‿-)_

* * *

Castiel is in the backroom of the church helping his brother get ready. Friends and family members arrived at the church, ready for the wedding. Michael was changing into his tux while Castiel waits for him. Michael comes out and walks to the mirror to examine himself.

Castiel hands Michael a comb and hair gel. "Thank you Castiel, you really are my favorite brother," Michael says. Lucifer had always gotten on Michael's nerves so Castiel understood why he favored him over his younger brother.

He finishes and turns to Castiel. Michael had looked amazing. His dark locks styled perfectly and his crisp suit looked well on him. Castiel was always a bit envious of his older brothers tan, it made his eyes stand out even more.

Castiel smiles, "Congratulations Michael, im really proud of you," Cas says before hugging Michael. Michael places a kiss on Castiel's forehead, "Thank you brother," he says. They head out to the church and the wedding begins.

Castiel takes his place in front right next to Michael. He suddenly remembers to take his trench coat off and places it behind him.

The wedding begins, Castiel is happy for his brother. But he can't help it when his thoughts suddenly drift towards Dean. The mass goes by rather quickly, before he knew it the happy couple was saying their I do's.

The priest declares them husband and wife and they share a kiss. Everyone piles out of the church to watch the new couple leaving to the reception. Castiel lingers at the doorway when he suddenly remembers something, his coat. He runs back into the church when he bumps into the piano player.

She is a short older woman around her sixties. "Hello, did you need assistance" she says politely. "Im just getting my coat I should hurry I don't want to miss my brother leave," Castiel replies. She just smiles at him and nods at him before leaving. He quickly grabs his coat and heads through the exit.

He notices everyone has gotten into his or her car and Michael has left. He becomes upset, was he really that forgettable. One by one Castiel watches each car leave. All the cars in front of the church are gone and Castiel notices something that surprises him.

It is Dean Winchester standing in front of his Impala, which is parked across in front of the church on the other side of the street. Castiel was sure he was having some kind of weird hallucination. But snaps out of it when Dean smiles and waves at him.

Castiel looks to his left, to his right and behind him. He turns back to Dean and mouths "Me?" while pointing at himself. Dean just chuckles before saying "Yeah you." Castiel turns a slight pink before walking to Dean's car. Dean meets him halfway. Castiel wasn't sure what he was doing and was quite nervous.

"Hey," Dean says while smiling. "Hi," Castiel replies a bit nervous. "What are you doing here," Castiel asks. "I heard you were here," Dean replies. You came here for me?" Castiel questions letting his head tilt to the side a little.

"Is that ok?" Dean asks as a large grin appears on Castiel's face. "Yeah its ok," he says as he smiles at the ground. "Do you have to go to a reception right now?" Dean asks. Castiel suddenly remembers where he is supposed to be and his shoulder slump a little bit, "yeah im supposed to be," he says a little upset.

"Can I call you later?" Dean asks a little hopeful. "Yes," Castiel says and Dean becomes very happy. Castiel suddenly thinks of something, "actually no," he says. Dean becomes visibly upset, "I can't call you later" he asks. "Yeah, I mean no," Cas says leaving Dean confused.

"No I mean I don't have to be at the reception," Castiel says. Dean smiles widely and motions for Castiel to join him. Castiel nods and Dean leads them to his car. Castiel spots his family and sees his dad. "That's him," he mouths to his dad while pointing to Dean. His dad just smiles and gets into his car.

Dean opens the door for Castiel like a true gentleman and hops in himself. Castiel's heart swells as Dean enters the car. He could not believe this was happening to him. Little did he know his night was just beginning and Dean had a little something planned just for him.

* * *

_A/N: what has Dean got planned... tune in to find out (~￣▽￣)~_

_sorry for any mistakes.._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: The end is here awe im upset (╯ಊ╰) but dont worry im gonna write a couple epilogues to make up for this short sweet ending! ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡_

* * *

Castiel wasn't sure where he was headed but was excited nonetheless. Metallica played softly in the car while they drove. "I like your car it's very beautiful," he says stroking the dash. Dean just smiles before saying, "She actually, and thanks she's my baby used to be my dads," Dean says proudly.

They get to Deans house. Dean parks and turns to Cas. He reaches over to the backseat and grabs a bandana. "Here put this on," Dean says as Castiel's eyes widen. Dean just chuckles, "don't worry I just got a surprise for ya," he says as Cas takes the bandana and places it on himself.

He lets Dean lead him by the hand. He hears Dean open the door and is leaded in. "Wait here," Deans says to Cas. Castiel is still blindfolded and a bit nervous. "Come on," Dean says as he leads Castiel into his dinning room.

Soft music plays in the back round as Dean removes the blindfold. Castiel is suddenly speechless and what he's sees. He sees a dimly lit room with a birthday cake in the middle of the table. The cake is frosted beautifully and covered in candles.

He turns to Dean, "you did all this?" he asks. Dean smiles, "yeah Sam told me it was your birthday and I wanted to make it special," he says as he nervously rubs the back of his neck. Dean was never really good at these kinds of things. He also had a love/hate relationship with "chick flick moments."

"Come on Cas," he says as he leads Castiel to the table. They sit down Indian style on top of the table on each side of the cake. "Make a wish Cas," Dean says as he looks into Castiel's azure eyes. Cas smiles at the cake before looking at Dean again, "it already came true," Cas says. Dean smiles before leaning in. Their lips meet in the middle.

Yeah this was defiantly the best birthday ever.

Fin.

* * *

_A/N: if u guys want to see anything in particular in the epilogue just ask i might just add ;}_


End file.
